Un nouvel hybride
by Milalove
Summary: A la suite d'une attaque de loups garous, Caroline se fait mordre obligeant ainsi l'hybride originel à retourner à Mystic Falls mais après lui avoir donné son sang, la jeune femme se transforme en hybride et un lien se crée entre elle et Klaus appelé 'Harsion'. Ce lien est semblable au sire-bond mais ne peut-être brisé car il naît d'un amour pur entre deux loups garous.
1. Un nouvel hybride

_Pour ce qui me connaissent, ils savent que j'ai trois fictions sur ce site, je ne me rassasis jamais de ce couple et j'écrirais toujours des fanfictions sur eux. Je viens vous présenter une nouvelle fiction que je co-écris avec ma meilleure amie. _

_Cette histoire débute après le final de TVD et de TO. _

_Bonne lecture._

**Genre : **Romance, Drame.

**Personnages : **Klaus & Caroline.

**Résumé : **A la suite d'une attaque de loups garous, Caroline se fait mordre obligeant ainsi l'hybride originel à retourner à Mystic Falls mais après lui avoir donné son sang, la jeune femme se transforme en hybride et un lien se crée entre elle et Klaus appelé ''Harsion'' .

**Rating : **M

**Disclaimer : **Ce n'est un secret pour personne, les personnages de TVD et de TO ne nous appartiennent pas sinon croyez-moi, il y'a longtemps que Klaus serait avec Caroline et que cette salope d'Hayley croupirait dans une tombe.

**Chapitre 1 **: Un nouvel hybride

_**POV Caroline**_

Il n'y avait que des larmes autour de moi, Damon et Bonnie se retrouvaient bloquer de l'autre-côté avec aucun moyen de les ramener à la vie, Elena pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter dans les bras d'Alaric qui venait de revenir à la vie ainsi que Stefan, Tyler, Enzo et Lexi qui après avoir pu empêcher le retour de Markos avait pu traverser Bonnie.

Je me mis dans un coin de la pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, me recroquevillant laissant échapper quelques sanglots étouffés, Bonnie et Damon allaient disparaître pour toujours et je ne pouvais rien faire pour leur venir en aide. Je regardais autour de moi et je vis Luke soulever sa sœur et l'emmener avec lui, elle était inconsciente, le sort l'avait épuisé et elle mettrait au moins quelques jours avant de retrouver toutes ses forces. Lexi prit Stefan dans ses bras et il put déverser sa colère, sa frustration et sa tristesse. Une énorme boule se forma au fond de ma gorge, coupant ma respiration, je me sentais mal, je voulais crier, hurler au monde combien toutes ces épreuves étaient difficiles et que je n'en pouvais plus. Je me retrouvais seule les regardant se soutenir mutuellement me laissant à l'écart sans le moindre regard. Je comprenais que Lexi soit là pour Stefan et Alaric pour Elena mais qui était là pour moi ? Bonnie et Damon étaient aussi mes amis et savoir que je ne les reverrais plus me fait tout aussi mal que Stefan ou Elena.

« C'est un enterrement ici ou quoi ? » Questionna une voix qui me fit sursauter et que je reconnus tout de suite.

« Damon ! » S'exclama Elena accourant vers lui toujours en larmes.

Je me levais à la hâte et je pus apercevoir Bonnie aux côtés de Damon, ils étaient de retour. Damon accueillit Elena dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre lui. Ces quelques heures ont été les plus horribles pour elle et là elle craquait une énième fois, pleurant dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait. Dire qu'il y'a une minute à peine, elle pensait l'avoir perdu pour toujours. Je pouvais comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, se dire qu'on passerait toute une éternité sans l'homme de sa vie, sans l'homme que l'on aime devait être atroce. A ce moment, mes pensées se tournèrent vers l'hybride originel, je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien faire et s'il pensait aussi à moi en ce moment mais je fus interrompue dans mes pensées par le retour inattendu d'un certain personnage que j'aurais préféré voir mort une bonne fois pour toute.

« Que c'est touchant comme retrouvaille ! » Se moqua Kol en applaudissant.

« Kol ? Comment ? » Sortis-je surprise.

« Le bébé vampire ! Comment ? Je suis revenu parce que je suis un originel bien évidemment. » Me répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil comprenant son sous-entendu.

Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi il était de retour mais quand il y'a un originel dans les parages, il n'apporte que des ennuis et des problèmes à n'en plus finir. Alaric flasha sur Kol, le plaquant contre le mur en le tenant par le cou.

« Comment oses-tu revenir ici ? » S'énerva Alaric resserrant sa prise sur le cou de Kol.

L'originel eut un petit sourire en coin puis il se défendit, plaquant Alaric à son tour dos au sol, Kol au-dessus de lui, sa main sur son cou.

« Je sais que ma mère t'a transformé, faisant de toi un vampire originel mais ne crois pas que parce que tu es un originel je ne peux pas te tuer. J'ai 1 000ans alors que toi tu n'as à peine qu'une trentaine d'années donc tu ne fais pas le poids. A ta place je resterai sagement assis si tu ne veux pas souffrir. » Répliqua Kol tout en menaçant Alaric.

Kol relâcha sa prise, se redressant et se dirigea vers moi avec un large sourire aux lèvres, il prit ma main et la baisa tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux, je restais figer face à son comportement étrange.

« Eloigne-toi d'elle. » Lui ordonna Bonnie.

« Que vas-tu faire ? Utiliser tes pouvoirs contre moi ? Tu sais très bien qu'avant que tu n'aies pu faire quelque chose, je t'aurai déjà transpercé le cœur. » Rétorqua Kol.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard meurtrier tandis que Damon resserra son étreinte sur Elena comme s'il tentait de la protéger. Bonnie soupira d'exaspération et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils en face de Lexi et de Stefan. L'atmosphère était devenue tout d'un coup lourde, une tension régnait entre Damon, Bonnie et Kol. Ils venaient à peine de revenir d'entre les morts qu'ils commençaient déjà une autre bataille en silence.

« Que se passe-t-il bordel ? Comment avez-vous fait pour revenir ? » Craqua Enzo à bout de nerfs.

« On a pu revenir grâce à Qetsiyah et aussi en partie grâce à Kol. L'autre-côté était en train de s'effondrer lorsque nous avons aperçu Kol discutant avec Qetsiyah, nous les avons rejoints et elle a pu créer une porte menant au monde des vivants. » Expliqua brièvement Bonnie.

« Réponse vague. » Fit remarquer Enzo.

« Que s'est-il passé là-bas que vous ne voulez pas nous dire ? » Demandai-je agacée par tous ces mystères.

« Blondie fais-nous un plaisir, ferme-là. » Lâcha Damon.

J'ouvrais la bouche choquée par sa phrase avant de la refermer. Je ne voulais pas envenimer les choses et préférais garder le silence, de toute manière aucun des trois ne voudra en dire plus.

Kol s'approcha à quelques centimètres de moi et me colla contre lui et en me serrant dans ses bras, je ne le repoussais pas, au contraire je posais ma tête sur son épaule, je me mise à pleurer en silence. Je ne sais pas s'il a lu en moi mais c'est de ça dont j'avais besoin en ce moment, une épaule sur laquelle pleurer et celle qui m'avait été offerte était celle de mon ennemi, celle du frère de l'homme que j'aimais.

« Je sais » Me chuchota-t-il pour que seul moi puisse l'entendre.

Je pleurais longuement dans ses bras sentant les regards de mes amis sur moi mais à ce moment je n'en avais rien à faire, je voulais juste pleurer pour déverser à mon tour ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

Nous fûmes dérangés par la porte du manoir qui s'ouvrit brutalement laissant place à une Rebekah essoufflée un bébé dans les mains. Kol me repoussa tendrement avant de s'élancer vers sa sœur et le bébé qu'elle tenait en main.

« Kol ! » S'exclama la blonde originelle surprise.

« Heureux de te revoir petite-sœur. » Sourit l'originel.

« Ils sont là Kol, ils nous ont suivi, j'ai essayé de les semer mais je n'y suis pas arrivée. S'ils font du mal à Hope, Nik ne me le pardonnera jamais. » Sanglota Rebekah.

« Je suis là, ils ne feront rien à ma nièce. » Déclara Kol protecteur. « Caroline occupe-toi de Bekah et de l'enfant. » M'ordonna Kol.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Mais que se passe-t-il ? » Bredouillais-je confuse.

« Tu poseras les questions à Nik. » Me répondit-il.

« Nous sommes encerclés. » Nous informa Kol.

« Il y'a toute une meute de loups dehors. » Rajouta Lexi avec un large sourire.

« Un peu d'exercice après un retour du royaume des morts. » S'enthousiasma Damon.

« Hors de question que vous allez vous battre. Ce sont des loups et s'ils vous mordent, vous mourrez. Je ne veux pas te perdre Damon, pas une seconde fois, je ne le supporterais pas. » Pleura Elena.

« Tout va bien se passer, nous sommes des vampires en plus nous avons deux originels avec nous. » Rassura Damon tout en indiquant Alaric et Kol.

« Je crois que nous sommes attendus. » Souligna Enzo jetant un regard aux loups qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur du manoir.

« Je reviens. » Promit Damon à Elena.

Elle acquiesça et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Damon échangea un regard avec son frère et les deux se souriaient avec de la malice dans leurs yeux. Le duo Salvatore était plus soudé que jamais, prêt à faire des malheurs.

« Prêt ? » Interrogea Kol s'adressant à Alaric qui se tenait à sa droite, le regard rivé vers les loups.

« Je suis prêt. » Répondit Alaric.

« Bonnie lance un sort de protection sur la maison, nous ne pourrons pas vous surveiller et en même temps nous battre. » Suggéra Kol avant de filer à vitesse vampirique droit vers les loups.

Kol fut suivi par Alaric, Stefan, Damon, Lexi et Enzo. Tyler, Elena, Bonnie, Rebekah et l'enfant ainsi que moi restions dans la maison à l'abri. Rebekah s'assit visiblement épuisée, le bébé dans ses bras. Je m'assis près d'elle, détaillant l'enfant qu'elle tenait contre elle.

« A qui est cet enfant ? » Demandai-je curieuse.

Rebekah se redressa et posa son regard sur moi, elle semblait réfléchir comme si elle hésitait à me répondre. Son silence me rendit encore plus curieuse car lorsqu'elle est arrivée, elle était paniquée et semble veiller sur cet enfant comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Apparemment s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ce tout petit être, Klaus l'en voudra à mort.

« A qui est cet enfant Rebekah ? » Insistai-je.

« Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas te répondre. » Me répondit-elle sincèrement désolée.

« C'est l'enfant d'Hayley et de Klaus. » Sortit de but en blanc Tyler en colère.

« Quoi ? » M'écriai-je en même temps que Bonnie et Elena.

« C'est celui de Klaus et d'Hayley, ils ont couché ensemble et ils ont un enfant. Pas si difficile à comprendre. » Lança Tyler.

« Ouais sauf que tu as essayé de tuer une pauvre innocente alors qu'elle était encore dans le ventre de sa mère. » Répliqua Rebekah haineuse.

« Je ne regrette pas mon geste, elle aurait dû mourir. » Balança Tyler.

« Tu ferais mieux de quitter la ville parce que si Klaus te revoit tu es mort. Il t'a laissé la vie sauve à la Nouvelle-Orléans uniquement à cause de Caroline mais ne pense pas qu'il le recommencera infiniment. » Lui rappela l'originelle.

« L'enfant de Klaus » Lâchai-je choquée.

Klaus avait un enfant avec la louve, il était papa et moi je n'avais pas été mise au courant. A la remise des diplômes il m'avait demandé de le rejoindre à la Nouvelle-Orléans sachant très bien qu'il allait être papa, il avait couché avec moi sachant cela et il ne m'avait rien dit. Je bouillonnais de colère, j'avais envie de le tuer, je m'en voulais de ressentir une immense tristesse, d'être déçue et de me sentir trahi par sa faute. Je me détestais d'avoir des sentiments pour lui et de ne pas pouvoir m'en défaire. Jamais je n'avais pu imaginer que je puisse me sentir aussi mal. Bonnie et Elena ne disaient rien, elles aussi encore sous le choc d'apprendre que l'hybride était papa. Mais ce qui me choquait le plus c'est qu'il avait couché avec Hayley. Cette fille avait le don de s'amouracher les hommes qui s'intéressaient à moi. Je jetai un regard de dégoût à Tyler, bien que Klaus soit un être immonde, sa fille n'était en rien responsable des actes qu'il avait commis, finalement Tyler n'était pas mieux que Klaus puisqu'il était prêt à ôter la vie à une innocente, de surcroit fragile et sans défense.

« Toutes nos vies ne sont basées que sur des coups bas, des mensonges, des trahisons, des déceptions, des rancœurs. Parfois je me demande en quoi nous sommes meilleurs que les Originels, finalement nous tous, nous avons tués des personnes innocentes. On est tous semblable que l'on veuille l'admettre ou pas, nous sommes tous des tueurs, peu importe le nombre de personne que nous avons tués, nous restons quand même des meurtriers. Et je n'en peux plus de cette ville, de cette vie où tout n'est que tromperie, une façade pour ne pas affronter les réalités de la vie. Oui je me sens trahie, humiliée. Une fois de plus on m'a utilisé et cette fois-ci, c'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Je m'en vais d'ici. » Evacuai-je en sanglots.

« Caroline… » Souffla Bonnie.

J'ignorais Bonnie et sortit de la maison à vitesse vampirique, à peine j'eus franchit le seuil de la porte du manoir des Salvatore, que je sentis des dents se planter sur mon épaule gauche. Aussitôt je vis Alaric arraché le cœur du loup qui venait de me mordre. Je sentis aussitôt le venin se répandre dans tout mon corps mais cette fois-ci c'était différent, c'était plus douloureux que dans mes souvenirs, je sentis tout mon corps craqué comme si chacun de mes os était en train de se déplacer simultanément. Je sentis la rage montée en moi comme si j'étais en pleine mutation, mes crocs sortirent sans que je ne puisse les contrôler. Je me mise à hurler tellement la douleur était intense.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » S'inquiéta Stefan.

_**POV Kol**_

Nous venions de tuer tous les loups garous, j'avais du sang plein les mains, j'aimais ce carnage mais j'avais plus important à faire. Caroline était en train de muter et Klaus devenait se ramener au plus vite pour qu'elle puisse achever sa transformation. Ses amis se regroupèrent autour d'elle ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait sauf Damon qui était le seul à savoir ce qui arrivait au bébé vampire. Caroline sortait ses crocs, les rentrait, les sortait sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler, ses cris de douleurs m'obligèrent à appeler aussitôt Klaus sans plus tarder.

« Kol ? » M'interrogea mon frère surpris par mon appel.

« Comme tu peux le constater je suis toujours vivant et j'ai besoin de toi à… » Commençais-je avant d'être interrompu par mon frère qui entendit les cris de Caroline.

« C'est Caroline ? Kol ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Je te jure que si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux tu le paieras de ta vie. » Me menaça mon frère.

« T'inquiète frérot je n'ai pas touché à l'amour de ta vie. Disons que, qu'elle est en train de muter et qu'elle a besoin au plus vite du sang de son prince charmant dans le cas contraire, elle mourra. » Expliquai-je avec un sourire en coin.

« J'arrive. » M'annonça mon frère avant de raccrocher.

« Mon frère d'hybride arrive. Et en attendant nous devons enfermer la petite blonde quelque part sinon elle risque de faire des dégâts. » Conseillai-je.

Damon et Alaric hochèrent la tête en accord avec ma proposition tandis que Stefan, sa petite bimbo et l'autre vampire semblaient hésitants. Je préférais ne pas insister avec eux et avec l'aide de Damon et d'Alaric nous transportions Caroline au sous-sol des Salvatore et on l'y enferma, la laissant hurler et se tordre de douleur dû à sa transition.


	2. Les origines de Caroline part1

Réponses aux reviews :

Lea Michaelson : toujours fidèle au poste et encore merci de m'encourager pour cette fic. Bonne lecture.

Mel023 : Je n'aime pas trop Tyler mais je pense que tu vas encore bien le haïr dans ce chapitre. En tout cas bonne lecture.

Guest : Voilà la suite et à la prochaine. Bisous.

Erza Robin : La suite et bonne lecture.

Guest 2 : Il y'a beaucoup d'anonyme donc s'il vous plait mettez des noms pour que je puisse vous répondre. Je suis heureuse que tu aimes et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera plaisant que le premier.

Bebe2204 : A quand la suite ? Et bien à aujourd'hui ! Lol bonne lecture pupuce.

LoveMikaelson : En voilà des impatientes ! Oui bien sûr que vous saurez comment Caroline devient hybride mais un peu de patience. Bisous.

Mariin3 : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Je suis très contente de savoir que tu seras avec nous tout au long de cette histoire. Bisous.

KlausetCaroline : Quel compliment ! Ravie de voir que malgré toutes les fautes que regorge cette histoire elle puisse plaire et donner envie d'en savoir davantage. Nous essayerons d'être à la hauteur des attentes. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : **Une louve originelle (Partie 1)**

**POV Kol**

Avec l'aide d'Alaric et de Damon, je pus enfermer le bébé vampire dans leur cachot la laissant hurler aux loups. Je devais admettre que j'étais très peiné de la voir dans cet état, ça ne devait pas être de la rigolade de se transformer en loup-garou. Qetsiyah avait omis ce petit détail ou devrais-je dire ce gros détail car lorsque mon frère va arriver, je sens que ça sera ma fête. Je remontais en compagnie de mes deux acolytes rejoindre toute leur bande de bras cassés sans intérêt.

« Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Caroline ? » S'enquit immédiatement le joyau des Salvatore.

« Faut dire que le côté loup-garou de la petite blonde se réveille enfin. » Répondis-je avec un large sourire.

Bonnie me jeta un regard haineux, ce qui me fit davantage sourire, j'aimais la taquiner et voir qu'elle tombait aussi facilement dans mes pièges étaient à en mourir de rire mais sinon au fond, l'état du bébé vampire m'inquiétait énormément certes je ne le montrais pas à ma façon d'agir mais lorsque j'étais de l'autre-côté, j'ai pu observer tout le monde et j'ai vu combien mon frère était attaché à cette fille et combien il en souffrait de ne pas pouvoir fonder quelque chose de sérieux avec elle.

« Comment ça son côté loup-garou ? Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas réveillé depuis alors qu'elle avait tué quelqu'un et 12 sorcières ? » Rétorqua cet imbécile de Tyler.

Parfois je me demande pourquoi Klaus a transformé cet idiot mais heureusement pour lui, il n'était redevenu qu'un simple humain avec un gène de loup-garou en lui sinon il allait encore vouloir jouer au mâle dominant.

« Tu es un loup-garou ou du moins tu l'étais donc tu devais avoir connaissance qu'ils existent des loups garous originels et que cette meute de loups est différente des loups ordinaires comme toi. Si tu veux que je fasse plus simple pour que tu comprennes mieux, les loups garous originels ont deux types de transformation, la première étant celle que nous connaissons tous c'est-à-dire qu'il faut tuer pour déclencher son gène de loup et la deuxième étant qu'à l'âge de 19 ans lors de la seconde pleine lune après leur 19 ème anniversaire, le gène de loup qui est en eux se déclenche automatiquement, voilà pourquoi Miss Mystic Falls est en train de muter. » Expliquai-je.

« Mais pourquoi avoir appelé Klaus alors ? Et pourquoi le Sheriff Forbes n'est-elle pas aussi un loup garou ? » Répliqua le jeune Salvatore.

« La mère du bébé vampire n'est pas une louve mais Monsieur Forbes lui, l'était. » Leur appris-je les laissant bouche-bée.

J'aimais la tête qu'ils faisaient tous à ce moment, Qetsiyah m'avait parlé bien avant que Damon et Bonnie ne surgissent de nulle part, j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre plein de choses sur le surnaturel grâce à elle, le savoir des sorcières me fascinaient et il y'avait toujours une certaine alchimie entre elles et moi sûrement dû au fait que je respectais sincèrement ce qu'elles étaient et qu'au fond je les admirais et peut-être les enviai-je mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais le seul au courant de la vraie histoire des Forbes en tout cas jusqu'à il y'a trois minutes.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » Me demanda Elena toujours sous le choc.

« Vous êtes des triples idiots ou quoi ? Je viens de vous l'expliquer et comment posez la question à papa Forbes s'il peut vous répondre bien sûr. » Répondis-je agacé.

Bonnie se laissa tomber sur l'un des fauteuils encore bouleversée. Qetsiyah n'avait pas pu tout nous expliquer mais le fait que Caroline allait se transformer en louve voulait simplement dire qu'un lien indestructible allait se créer entre le bébé vampire et mon frère, chose que j'en suis sûr, ses amis ne veulent pas. Au moment où Tyler voulu répliquer, la porte du manoir s'ouvrit violemment laissant apercevoir mon frère ainsi qu'Elijah et l'autre louve. Leur retour allait être d'enfer sachant très bien que la louve originelle et la simple louve allaient s'arracher les cheveux, détestant chacune l'autre.

« Où est-elle ? » Me questionna aussitôt Klaus.

Je lui indiquai du regard le sous-sol, il y alla à vitesse vampirique. Je pus lire dans ses yeux de la tristesse et surtout de l'incompréhension mais en ce moment, je savais qu'une seule chose comptait pour lui : Caroline. Il n'avait pas fait attention à Rebekah et à l'enfant, signe qu'il était très inquiet et que lorsqu'il arriva entendant les hurlements de douleur de Caroline l'inquiétait encore plus.

**POV Klaus**

J'étais venu aussitôt que je reçu cet appel de Kol oubliant mes devoirs et mes engagements à la Nouvelle-Orléans, il m'était impossible de la souffrir une minute de plus. Avant d'ouvrir le manoir Salvatore, je pouvais entendre ses hurlements me déchirer au plus profond de mon être, je souffrais autant qu'elle à ce moment-là et si j'avais pu lui éviter de telles souffrances je l'aurai fait sans hésiter mais la mutation n'est jamais sans douleur, je ne pouvais pas l'en empêcher mais je pouvais essayer de l'apaiser. J'ouvris la porte en trombe et déposai mon regard sur mon frère, je vis ma sœur ainsi que ma fille mais les cris de Caroline me rappela mon retour à Mystic Falls, Kol m'indiqua le sous-sol et je me dirigeai à vitesse vampirique. Elle était enfermée dans l'un des cachots du manoir, j'ouvre la porte qui me sépare d'elle, elle crie et je peux voir son regard suppliant, elle aimerait parler mais aucun mot ne sort mis à part ses cris, elle est violente et s'attaque à moi, elle a besoin de mon sang, je le sais mais je n'arrive pas à bouger, la voir dans cet état me pétrifie moi-même, je sais à ce moment ce que l'on ressent lorsque la personne que l'on aime souffre devant vous. Elle se jette sur moi et me mord au cou, je la laisse faire sans me défendre, je pourrais la dégager facilement mais aucun de mes muscles ne semblent m'obéir, je suis comme paralysé, j'ai peur, j'ai peur de la perdre une énième fois. Sa transformation peut lui apporter beaucoup de satisfactions mais aussi la consumer car je sais qu'au départ elle ne voulait pas devenir vampire et aujourd'hui je ne crois pas qu'elle voudra encore moins être un hybride.

Tout d'un coup j'entends quelque chose qui se heurte au mur, elle n'est plus sur moi, je vois Elijah qui essaie de la retenir et de la calmer tandis que Kol m'aide à me relever, je les regarde confus.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend bordel ? Klaus elle a besoin de ton sang. » Me gronda Kol.

Il me secouait pour me faire réagir mais je n'y arrivais pas, la voir dans cet état me terrifiait, j'avais peur mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être peur de la perdre, la mutation d'Hayley l'a beaucoup affecté alors Caroline, j'ai peur qu'elle éteigne son humanité, j'ai peur de perdre cette fille dont je suis tombé amoureux. Elijah tenait fermement Caroline tandis qu'elle hurlait, je ne supportais plus ses cris, je n'en pouvais plus de la voir souffrir ainsi.

« Elijah, il ne réagit pas. » Dit Kol.

« Un couteau et un verre. » Cria Elijah pour les frères Salvatore.

Deux minutes après, Damon apparut avec un verre et un couteau, Kol me regardait comme s'il avait en face de lui un étranger.

« Damon coupe le et prélève son sang avec le verre. » Ordonna Elijah.

Damon ne se fit pas prier et m'entailla le poignet gauche avec le couteau et fit glisser le verre sous mon poignet pour que le sang coule directement à l'intérieur pendant ce temps, Kol me tenait comme s'il avait peur que je ne tombe comme une feuille morte. Damon tint le verre à Elijah qui fit boire mon sang à Caroline.

« Qu'est-ce qui arrive au puissant hybride ? Il est traumatisé par ce qu'il voit ou quoi ? » S'étonna Damon.

« Faut croire qu'il est tellement mordu de son bébé vampire que la voir dans cet état est un choc assez impressionnant. » Reprit Kol.

Mes yeux étaient toujours posés sur Caroline, elle avait enfin cessé de crier, elle s'était calmée et ses yeux avaient soudainement changé de couleur, ses magnifiques yeux bleus avaient pris une couleur jaune ocre, signe que sa mutation était achevée. Elle tomba ensuite dans un profond sommeil et fut rattrapée par Elijah. Mon frère s'avança vers moi et déposa Caroline sur moi, je regardais mon frère surpris par ce geste.

« Elle a besoin de toi plus que jamais alors occupe-toi d'elle. » Me dit Elijah avant de sortir accompagner de Kol et de Damon.

Je restais désormais seul avec Caroline, elle était magnifique lorsqu'elle dormait, toujours aussi belle que dans mes souvenirs. Je la serrais fort contre moi pour qu'elle ne s'échappe plus, je ne voulais plus la perdre, pas une seconde fois. Je caressais doucement son magnifique visage et là, elle ouvrit les yeux et elle me fit un petit sourire, ce même sourire qui m'avait fait succomber à son charme.

« Tu es enfin là… » Souffla-t-elle morte de fatigue.

« Pour toujours et à jamais. » Dis-je laissant une larme s'échapper.

Elle passa sa main sur ma joue pour essuyer cette larme et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

« Pour toujours et à jamais. » Me dit-elle à son tour en me souriant.

Je souris moi aussi heureux de revoir la femme que j'ai toujours aimé, elle n'avait pas changé et elle était de nouveau à moi. Je la soulevai et l'emmenai avec moi, elle avait besoin d'un bon bain et de repos. Sa transformation avait été douloureuse et épuisante. Je sortis du manoir Salvatore avec elle dans mes bras et l'emmenai à vitesse vampirique chez elle, pensant qu'elle serait mieux dans sa chambre que chez moi surtout si toute ma famille doit y être.

_A la prochaine !_

_Sorry pour les fautes. Je cherche une personne pour corriger mes fautes, si quelqu'un est dispo alors de me faire signe en mp. Bisous_


End file.
